


All curled up

by sugas_angel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Nesting, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Purring, Scenting, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugas_angel/pseuds/sugas_angel
Summary: Basically just a short self indulgent fic bc I have writer's block and have nothing in my mind other than a nesting clingy Suga in which Daichi is happy to oblige to!
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 42





	All curled up

Daichi came home to the whole house smelling of omega. The sweet sugary scent of fresh cream wafting through the house. He put down his bag an toed of his shoes before making his way to their bedroom.

When he got there he smiled at the sight, there lying perfectly in angel form was his beautiful omega. Suga had spent the day rearranging his nest; pillows now lay stacked up around him with a number of various shirts interwoven with them, most of them Daichi's numerous blankets all piled in the middle, Suga lay in a small dip in the blankets covered by their duvet.

Suga shifted before his head poked out at the top he smiled when he saw Daichi and reached his arms out making grabby hands whining slightly when his alpha didn't immediatetly jump in. 

Daichi carefully moved his way over the surrounding pilows and into the divet made for him and Suga and snuggled down wrapping his omega into is arms, Suga buried himself closer curling up to Daichi and nosing his way to Daichi's scent gland and burying himself in the cedar scent that burst forth.

As he got comfortable he smiled lazily and started purring, Daichi stroked Suga's back pressing kisses to his temple and let his other hand wander down slightly to rest on Suga's stomach, still firm from years worth of volleyball but now just starting to swell beneath Daichi's fingers.

And now it was Daichi's turn to purr, burying his own nose into Suga's neck as the two fell slowly to sleep purring at each others surrounding scent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for indulging my indulgence - indulge me some more by leaving Kudos ;) Thank you!


End file.
